


Heavy Tenderness

by fullfirefafar



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Sloppy Makeouts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also i give this an M coz uhhh no actual sex, but like...theres humping n sexual words used her so, give me....happy fwuffy belial n djeeta, i have work tmrrw after 1 week of holiday, so i gotta get this off my chest I GOTTA, whats this??? a happy belidjeeta??? its more likely than u think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Djeeta and Belial have some quality time together in her quarters.





	Heavy Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> what is UP lads time for some belidjeeta self indulgence

  He likes listening to her laugh.  
  
  “Mmph…” Though it hurts to part, he breaks the kiss to eye her questionably. “And what’s so funny?” Warm hands remain on her hips, mindlessly brushing down then up to her firm waist. He watches as more laughter rings about; the more he hears it, the more his heart aches, flutters.  
  
  He wants to hear it more.  
  
  Unaware of the deep adoration that overflows within him, Djeeta slowly shakes her head. “Oh nothing.” Arms still on his shoulders, she brushes his dark hair with one hand. “Just…” Embarrassment caresses her mouth to shut it. Straddling comfortably on his lap, she straightens herself.  
  
  At the same time, he arches a bit forward, pushing her closer, pressing her chest against his own.  
  
  Her giggles waver, cheeks ever flushed to feel his warmth, to feel the tip of his nose lovingly brush hers.  
  
  “I was wondering…”  
  
  “Mmm…” He is starting to get distracted again. Distracted by her scent. Distracted by her taste. Distracted by her existence. One hand sliding to her back, Belial feels his eyes flutter shut as he licks her lower lip. He feels her wriggling. He feels her crotch nuzzling against his covered, hardened cock.  
  
  He wants to feel more.  
  
  But the feel of her body pulling back cuts back the heavy desire, which makes Belial forcefully stop himself momentarily to look at her.  
  
  Or rather, pout at her.  
  
  “Listen to when people are talking.” One finger playfully taps his mouth; she lets out a tiny ‘eep’ when her index finger gets cupped by those wet lips. “Belial…”  
  
  Astrals, he wants to hear his name again.  
  
  A single flick on her finger, and Belial lets her pull out. “You were saying, my darling?” Shifting his position on the bed, the Primal humps once, edging a reaction that he will surely remember for the rest of forever.  
  
  A silent gasp parts from pretty pink lips to feel something warm and hard against her soaked crotch.  
  
  “Geez…” Trying her best to keep a sane mind, Djeeta opts to gently tap his nose next. “You want me to continue my thoughts but you keep distracting me.”  
  
  She’s one to talk about distraction.  
  
  “Well, it’s not my fault you look like a feast.” Arms now wrapped around her waist, Belial flashes a guiltless grin. “Okay, okay…” Huffing in mock defeat, he bumps his back against the headboard. “I’ll behave for 5 minutes.” A naughty hand slides downwards to her butt, palm then gently pats one cheek which makes her jump again.  
  
  5 minutes is way too long, he moans inwardly.  
  
  Biting back a wider smile, Djeeta juts out her tongue.  
  
  5 minutes is definitely way too long, he gulps back a growl.  
  
  “Can you imagine?” She tilts her head slightly, not hoping for an answer. “5 years ago, if anyone were to tell me that I’ll be dating Belial – of all people – I’m pretty sure I’ve landed a good fist on their stomach.”  
  
  Curiosity turns to mild surprise. Attention now fully given to her scenario, Belial raises an eyebrow. “Oh, is that so hard to believe?” Without waiting for her response, he gives her butt another squeeze. “I  _am_  quite charming, you know. A lot of men and women were swooned by me, and I didn’t even have to try back then.”  
  
  He loves her laugh. He loves her laugh. He is in love with her beautiful laughter.  
  
  “Yes but still.” She playfully ruffles his messy hair. “You  _did_  try to kill us all before. So forgive me if I didn’t find you charming back then.”  
  
  “Ah.” A single bob of the head is given. “That’s fair. I know that’s not your thing.” It is his turn to laugh once he feels her delicate hand slap his chest. “So, are you telling me that you’ll punch them if they ask you whether or not I’m fucking you?”  
  
  “Wow.” At times, she’s in awe that she’s used to his language. “If it’s anyone but you, I’ll punch them for using that kind of language.” Feeling that her legs are growing numb, Djeeta adjusts her position. She pulls herself up – a single giggle bursts out to feel strong hands firmly holding her waist as if he’s afraid she would leave – and stretches her legs forward. Pressing her knees to his sides, Belial takes the hint and scoots forward. Arms never leaving his head and shoulders, the Singularity casually wraps her legs around his waist.  
  
  Is it 5 minutes yet? Belial desperately wonders.  
  
  “I just want to let you know that I never regretted it, though.”  
  
  Her words, soft and close, warm and gentle, brings him back to reality. There he sees her. He sees her warm brown eyes. He sees the sharp colour of her dark iris.  
  
  “I never regret it at all.” Her voice lowers, husked with love and sheepishness. “Me 5 years ago hated you before and thought wrongly of you. But me now thinks the world of you.” Shock is obvious in his face – an emotion that only she can bring out, can see from him. “Me now loves you a lot, Belial.” Her face flushes, even more than minutes ago. The beat of her heart is loud, too loud as it resonates against his chest. Her gaze breaks away from him just second; the heat of his shocked stare is making her melt.  
  
  She takes a deep breath, then looks up into a pair of gorgeous crimson eyes.  
  
  “I love you.”   
  
  Her words ring true. Ring clear. Her words are a bell that chimes beautifully in her ears. Her words are a breath of fresh air that gives him life in this world.  
  
  Silence hangs in the Captain’s quarters. While they have long confessed to each other, Djeeta feels nervous all too suddenly to wait for a reaction from him. A smile sheepishly curls the corners of her lips. A sigh stammers weakly in hopes to rid of the awkward air. “Beli— _eek!_ ”  
  
  Things move so fast. Next thing Djeeta knows, her back is now pressed against the soft mattress. Both hands are pinned and positioned on either sides of her head. Realizing that her eyes were squeezed shut at the impact, she quickly snaps her eyes opened.  
  
  A gasp escapes sharply to see a pair of passionate crimson.  
  
  “I love you.”  
  
  Her heart feels as if it has stopped.  
  
  This isn’t the first time he has said it. She has heard it from him many times after they’ve confessed. Whether it was in the public eyes of the crew or in the silent hums of their alone time together, Djeeta shouldn’t feel so out of breath to hear those words from him.  
  
  But she did.   
  
  Never has she heard him say it in such a way. So even. So low. So filled with emotions that filled her so much.  
  
  Brown eyes scan his face. Not a trace of teasing. Not a trace of a smirk. He seems serious. He  _is_  serious. Belial is one of many emotions, yet he is a master of hiding his feelings well. No one can read him. Everyone is easily frustrated when they fail at trying to unfold his true self.  
  
  But Djeeta is the only exception.  
  
  “I love you.” Again he confesses. Palms pressed into the soft mattress, he leans closer. “I love you so much, my saviour…” The tone of his voice lowers, deepens. Palms replaced by elbows, Belial brushes his lips against hers.  
  
  “I love you so much…”  _Chuu…_  “My Djeeta…” Once again his emotions get the better of him, he kisses her deeply.  _Chu_ —over— _chu_ —over— _chuu_ —and over again. Warm breaths ghosting wet lips, Belial brings his tongue out and pokes her mouth, desperately seeking for an entrance.  
  
  She gives consent, and he groans shamelessly at the delicious taste.  
  
  Body gently pressed against hers, Belial kisses deeper. And deeper. His tongue plays with hers, twisting and turning and lapping and poking. He feels her moan. He feels her hips arch upwards.  
  
  He wants her. He  _needs_  her.  
  
  Never breaking the kiss, he starts to hump gently. Up and down and up and down in a tantalizing move. The kiss is broken momentarily to hear her gasp meekly. Belial wastes no precious moment and locks her in a heavy kiss.   
  
  His aching cock brushes her wet crotch; Belial knows the long, needy moan that heaved in the air belongs to him.  
  
  “—ant you—” One hand quickly drops down to her butt. “I wa— _ah_ —ant you…!” He gives it a rough squeeze, then pushes her hips upwards until her soaking need presses hard against his hungry desire.  
  
  He wants more.  
  
  “Aah—!”  
  
  So does her.  
  
  Her legs winds around his waist. Desperation thickens heavily around them, Djeeta grinds shamelessly until she hears that deep, dangerous growl she loves so much.  
  
  A smile shakily curls the corners of her lips to feel desperate fingers tugging her soaked panties.  
  
  “I love you…” His voice is the only thing that will forever echo in her soul.  
  
  “I love you…” Her voice is the only thing that will forever fuel his beating heart.  
  
 ** _END_**

**Author's Note:**

> cygames please release the hot piece of shit im ready to treat him right


End file.
